Imposible
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: —Creí ver a... No, es imposible. ¿No es así? Porque es imposible que estés vivo, ¿Verdad, Sabo? —¿Y si ese joven sabe quien soy yo? No, es imposible. Por que jamás te había visto, ¿Cierto, Ace?


**Últimamente**** me he mantenido muy inspirada en One Piece. No estoy segura del por qué, pero sé que este anime/Manga me encanta. Es realmente interesante, aunque, como siempre lo he dicho, muy largo. **

**Este One-Shot es un AcexSabo, espero que les guste. Si ya leyeron Reecuentros, es posible que lo entiendan más. Gracias de nuevo por leer. **

* * *

**Imposible. **

* * *

Las olas golpearon las enormes tablas del Moby Dick. Shirohige se encontraba sentado como de costumbre en cubierta, bebiendo sake y gruñendo de vez en cuando. Según los reportes de los cocineros, los astilleros y los artilleros, el barco se encontraba escaso de recursos. El gran barco en forma de ballena era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un centenar de piratas, así como unas cuantas toneladas de comida… aunque ahora esas toneladas se habían reducido dramáticamente, al punto en que los encargados de la cocina habían racionado la comida.

Indignado por su suerte, el gran Yonkou convocó a todos sus comandantes y les ordenó una sola cosa. Debían ir a puerto y juntar todas las provisiones necesarias.

—Padre. – Marco se acercó al gigantesco pirata. —Ya casi tocamos tierra, por favor, esperé aquí mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo.

—Marco. – la voz pastosa de Newgate retumbó en sus oídos. —Quiero que traigas sake, el mejor que esta isla pueda ofrecernos.

—Sí, padre. – el primer comandante asintió de inmediato.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del veterano para después llevarse una jarra de licor a la boca.

En cuanto el barco llegó a la playa los comandantes se dispusieron a hacer sus quehaceres. Se habían repartido equitativamente el trabajo y a cada comandante le tocaría ser acompañado por cinco miembros de su tripulación para ayudar a cargar todo y, claro, no asustar a los habitantes de la isla. ¿Podrían imaginarse el temor que despertaba el sólo ver el Moby Dick? Ahora imaginen ver a todos los piratas de Barbablanca juntos en un lugar.

Ace, como comandante de la segunda división se encargaría de conseguir el preciado sake de su capitán. Para ello se apresuró a buscar una cantina.

—Comandante, ese lugar de ahí parece una cantina. – intervino uno de sus hombres. Ace había hecho nada más que caminar por el pueblo, observando todo y entreteniéndose.

—¿Ah? – se paró en seco y miró donde su subordinado le indicaba. —Oh, es cierto. ¡Vamos, ya tengo hambre! – más interesado por su estómago que por el encargo, los piratas de la segunda división siguieron a su líder directamente al interior del restaurante y cantina.

—Bienvenidos, caballeros. – saludó de inmediato el dueño.

—¡Viejo, denos el menú! – solicitó un poco desesperado Portgas D. Ace mientras se sentaba en la barra y tomaba unos cubiertos.

—Comandante, no sea escandaloso. – habló otro de sus hombres, pues podían ver claramente que las personas se arremolinaban en un esquina, atemorizados por el tatuaje que Ace portaba en su espalda.

—¿Eh? Pero si yo sólo pedí comida. – miró a las personas y alzó una ceja. —Señor, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa esquina?

—En realidad nada. – contestó apenado el dueño.

—¿Oh? Que personas tan ra…- pero antes de terminar la frase el muchacho cayó dormido sobre la madera.

—¡Ah, el comandante se quedó dormido! – gritó uno con burla.

—Cielos, algún día se meterá en problemas por ese hábito suyo. – comentó otro.

Las risas fueron interrumpidas por la puerta que se abría una vez más.

—Bienvenido, caballero. – saludó como de costumbre el gerente.

Entró pues, un hombre joven, igualmente alto que Ace, con capa y ropa adecuada para andar de incognito. Un pantalón negro y por debajo de la capa con capucha lo que parecía ser una chaqueta azul. Traía un sombrero de copa y en su espalda una barra de acero. Su arma.

El muchacho se acercó a una de las mesas que estaban en el otro extremo, dándole la espada a Ace y sus hombres. Inmediatamente una mesera se encargó de atenderle.

—Pues ese joven no nos teme. – habló de repente Ace, mientras despertaba.

—¿Será un caza recompensas? – susurró un pirata. —Se ve sospechoso.

—Dejen a ese sujeto en paz. – cortó Ace, ya muy hambriento. —Señor, denos de todo, mis hombres pagan la cuenta. – voceó alegremente.

—¡¿Ah?! – y sus hombres se quejaron al unísono.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Ace le pidió al viejo que le diera todo el sake que tuviera su cantina. Desafortunadamente no era mucho, por lo que solo pudieron llenar dos barriles.

—Están en el almacén, si gustan pueden ir por ellos.

—Está bien. – Ace se levantó y le indicó a sus piratas que acompañaran a anciano.

—Señorita. – de la nada la voz de otro cliente misterioso se alzó y la mujer encargada corrió donde él. —Deme la cuenta.

—Enseguida.

Ace le miró la espalda y se fijó atentamente en el trozo de hierro que portaba en su espalda. Por un momento, los recuerdos de su niñez, cuando, junto con sus hermanos, cazaban osos en la montaña. La sensación incipiente de nostalgia que comenzaba a acumularse en su interior se disipó cuando el joven pagó y se levantó para salir a paso firme de ahí.

Suspiró. Lo que sea que hubiese recordado ya no venía al caso. El pasado era pasado.

Cuando recuperaron los barriles de aquella cantina Ace se dispuso a buscar más. Sabía que su padre tendía a beber más de un barril por sentada, así que lo mejor sería traer muchísimo.

Hasta el momento, después de andar de tienda en tienda, habían conseguido sólo seis barriles. Este ya era su segundo viaje, así que tenían que encontrar más; no podían defraudar a su capitán, eso nunca.

—Comandante, ya hemos buscado muchas veces por este pasaje, ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo? – dijo con fastidio uno de sus acompañantes.

—Tal vez no hemos buscado bien, quien sabe. – volteó el rostro para que pudiera verlo a la cara. —Mientras tanto deja de quejarte y… - no se había dado cuenta, pero en ese preciso momento tropezó sorpresivamente con alguien. El accidente no fue provocado a posta, pero por un momento se sintió muy estúpido. Cayeron al suelo él y el mismo joven que había visto en el bar.

Inmediatamente, aquel muchacho, pareció esconder su rostro con su sombrero y bajar la cara, para no verle a los ojos.

—Oye… - Ace iba a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Disculpa, no fue mi intención. – se disculpó cortes el muchacho y se levantó rápidamente, una vez de pie, le extendió su mano para ayudarle. Ace alzó un poco la cara para verle mejor. Su sombrero sombreaba sus ojos, pero podía apreciar sus rasgos. Era de su edad, quizá igual de alto que él y aparentemente no buscaba problemas.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, no me fije por donde iba. – aceptó la ayuda y apretó su mano contra la de él. Al hacerlo, Ace sintió una corriente eléctrica que le causaba una extraña calidez y una sensación nostálgica. Desconcertado por dicha calidez, se apresuró a levantarse y soltarlo.

—No te preocupes… nos vemos. – habló el joven y dio media vuelta. Ace iba a dejarlo ir pero se dio cuenta que su arma estaba en su suelo. La levantó.

—¡Oye, espera! – el joven se detuvo casi mecánicamente. —Se te olvida algo. – le extendió la barra de acero y éste la tomó con cuidado.

—Gracias. – Ace lo miró a la cara y aunque inseguro si debía hacerlo o no, pudo apreciar su faz blanca, todavía algo sombreada y una cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla izquierda, una quemadura para ser precisos.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes? – preguntó, sumamente interesado, su rostro le resultaba familiar… aunque no sabía de dónde.

—No lo creo. – contestó con firmeza el joven. Se dio media vuelta. —¡Adiós! – se despidió con la mano en aire y se perdió poco a poco entre las personas.

—Mmm, adiós. – contestó un poco decepcionado el hijo de Gol D. Roger.

—Vaya, por un momento pensé que ese chico estaba en graves problemas. – comentó uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Ah, por qué lo dices? – replicó otro.

—¿Qué no viste? El comandante estaba muy interesado en ese sujeto.

—¿Tú crees?

Ace seguía ido. Miró su mano un momento y cerró el puño. Todavía podía sentirlo… por extraño que pareciera era como si el toque de aquel muchacho hubiera despertado viejos recuerdos.

Para cuando cayó la noche, todos los piratas ya se encontraban en alta mar, disfrutando del festín de sus vidas. Todos, excepto Ace, el cual estaba en la cubierta, recargado contra un borde del barco, observando atentamente su mano, recordando el rostro de aquel sujeto. Un rostro que, aunque ajeno, le recordaba a alguien muy especial.

—Ace, ¿Qué haces aquí? – de la nada, Marco se acercó con dos tarros de cerveza en las manos. —Ten. – extendió la bebida y Hiken la tomó, aún callado. —La comida se va acabar si no te das prisa.

—No tengo hambre. – suspiró Ace para después beber.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es algo realmente inusual en ti, Ace! – se burló Marco. Pero luego comprendió que el muchacho hablaba enserio. —¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy serio desde que regresaste.

—¿Mmm? – Ace reaccionó. —¿Tú crees?

—Sí, por lo general no eres así. – Marco se sentó a su lado y bebió del tarro.

—Estaba… recordando unas cosas.

—¿Se te olvidó comprar algo?

—No, pensaba… en mis hermanos. – resolvió Portgas, mientras se echaba un trago de cerveza.

—¿Hermanos? Pensé que sólo tenías uno. – Marco alzó una ceja.

—Sí, Luffy. – dijo con una sonrisa. —Pero antes tenía dos, sólo qué… él murió.

Marco observó el perfil de su compañero y supo que quizá sí tenía de qué lamentarse. Ace no solía deprimirse, de hecho, en ocasiones, siempre tomaba la iniciativa de las cosas y era capaz de motivar a toda su tropa con un par de palabras.

_Como un hermano mayor… _

—¿Tiene mucho de fallecido?

—Sí, nueve años. – Ace miró el cielo, pensativo. —Marco… hoy pensé… - pero cortó inmediatamente lo demás. —No, es imposible.

—¿Qué pensaste?

—Pensé que… había visto a Sabo. – frunció el ceño y lo encaró. —Pero como te dije… es imposible.

—¿Sabo? ¿Era su nombre?

—Sí. – asintió lentamente y terminó su cerveza. —Sabo y yo éramos de la misma edad. – entonces sonrió, recordando. —Ambos deseábamos ser piratas. Cuando éramos niños, juntamos un gran tesoro; era nuestro fondo para convertirnos en piratas. – recordar eso le causaba mucha alegría.

—¿En serio? – Marco sonrió también.

—Sí, además de eso, Sabo y yo entrenábamos todos los días. Era fuerte, pero al final, siempre le ganaba con una ventaja de dos victorias más que él. – ahora Puño de fuego se veía más animado.

—¿Quieres decir que tenía tu misma fuerza? – preguntó Marco, interesado.

—Casi…

—Ya lo creo. Si tu hermano Sabo fuera pirata entonces sus Wanted quedarían muy parejos, ¿No crees?

—Probablemente. – sonrió, volviendo a ser el Ace que Marco conocía.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu hermano menor?

—¡Oh, Luffy! – exclamó relajado. —Él todavía no se convierte en pirata, pero estoy seguro que ya falta poco para que salga al mar.

—¿Él también quiere ser un forajido? – se río el Fénix.

—Sí, Luffy sueña con ser el rey de los piratas. – masculló entre sonrisas el pelinegro. —Aunque he decidido de hacer a nuestro padre el único rey, estoy seguro que Luffy no descansará hasta ver su deseo cumplido.

—¿Es igual de terco que tú?

—Es un tonto. – corrigió. —Pero también es valiente. – compensó.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Oigan, Marco, Ace! – Jozu, el comandante de la tercera división los vio. —¿Qué hacen ahí? La comida casi se acaba.

—¡Oh, Jozu! Ya vamos. – Marco se levantó e inmediatamente Ace también.

El rubio se adelantó y Ace continuó detrás de él. Antes de entrar al interior del barco, el muchacho de sombrero naranja se detuvo y miró al cielo por última vez.

—Sabo. – musitó y sonrió tenuemente. —Feliz cumpleaños. – y después entró, dejándose cobijar por la música y el olor a comida.

…

Un estornudo se escuchó en aquel barco revolucionario. Sabo respiró forzadamente mientras terminaba de estornudad.

—¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó uno de sus aliados.

—Sí… - fijó su vista en el mar. —Parece que alguien está hablando de mí… - se recargó en la orilla del buque. —Pero… ¿Quién en este gran océano puede hablar de alguien como yo? – miró su mano, la misma que le había ofrecido a aquel joven. Desde que había visitado esa isla, una extraña sensación, difícil de describir lo había asaltado.

"_¿Y si ese joven sabía quién era yo?_" – se cuestionó mentalmente, pero después descartó la idea.

—No… es imposible, jamás lo había visto en mi vida. – miró el cielo estrellado y entrecerró los ojos. — Jamás… ¿Cierto?

Y sonrió con nostalgia, mientras el sonido de las olas se llevaba sus penas. Fuera quien fuera ese muchacho, tenía la certeza de que, de alguna manera, también le parecía conocido.

—Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar… no sé por qué, pero creo que así será. – musitó para sí mismo y sonrió con ligereza.

**Fin.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, por favor, si les gustó háganme saber. Gracias de nuevo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
